egoist
by amakuchame2
Summary: "apa laki-laki itu mencium Neji?" / "aku sudah mencapai batasku untuk pura-pura. Sekarang ikut aku ke uks atau kau akan ku cium di depan teman-teman"/gak bisa nulis summary. shounen-ai, BL, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Egoist**

Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

I'm just own the plot.

_ XD

Bel berdering nyaring di hampir di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Anak-anak yang berada di koridor berhamburan panik menuju kelas masing-masing. Hiruk pikuk seperti ini sangat wajar terjadi di Konoha High School yang meskipun notabene nya adalah sekolah kaum strata atas.

Tersorot di kelas 2-A setelah 6 menit bel berdering, anak-anak berseragam itu sudah duduk rapih di bangkunya masing-masing sebagian membuka buku pelajaran, sebagian mengobrol, bahkan ada yang tidur di kelas meskipun masih sangat awal.

Uchiha Sasuke salah satu siswa kelas 2-A nomor absen 1 dan duduk di ujung ruangan dekat jendela. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela. Seolah ia menciptakan dunia sendiri yang tenang, damai, dan berbeda dari dunia asal nya di kelas 2-A. Matanya menelusuri tanpa tentu arah ke luar jendela, ia melihhat ke langit yang mulai mendung, melihat ke gedung tua yang menangkring tepat di sebrang gedung kelasnya, melihat pepohonan yang mulai basah karena tiba-tiba air hujan turun satu-satu.

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan, Matanya kembali menulusuri luar jendela yang mulai basah. Ia melihat ke langit, gedung tua, pohon, lalu halaman, halaman, halaman, dan halaman.

Fokus Sasuke mendadak berhenti ke satu titik, Manik nya yang bagaikan Onyx mempersempit ruang pandangnya yang tadi menulusuri seluruh halaman menjadi terpusat di pinggir halaman, tepatnya di bangku halaman, matanya menangkap bayangan itu lekat-lekat seolah hendak mengukirnya di mata nya yang kelam.

Dari kejauhan sosok itu tampak anggun, rambutnya yang coklat dan panjang itu memang basah, tapi sasuke merasakan kalau rambut itu selalu dirawat oleh empunya. Sasuke tak bisa menggambarkan wajahnya karena jarak yang terlalu jauh di bawah sana, tapi Sasuke yakin wajah itu pasti sangat cantik terbukti saat dadanya berdetak keras ketika memandangnya. Pandangan sasuke turun ke bajunya yang putih, tipis dan basah. Wajah sasuke memerah, jantungnya makin bergemuruh.

'a-aku gila' ujar Sasuke dalam hati saat merasakan tubuhnya memanas. 2 menit, 3 menit. Sasuke menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang terburu-buru menghampiri sosok itu sambil membawa payung berwarna transparan. Sasuke mengenal jelas siapa yang ada di bawah payung itu.

Itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, wali kelasnya. Dilihat Sasuke wali kelasnya itu mendatangi sosok rupawan berambut panjang yang mencuri perhatiannya beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke menangkap gerakan kakashi yang membungkuk seolah sedang berkata "gomen nasai" sambil menggaruk kepalanya, lalu kakashi sertamerta memayunginya.

"..ke. uchiha Sasuke!" suara yang penuh semangat itu mebuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"ada apa sensei?" Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Sejak kapan kelas di mulai, kenapa Gai-Sensei sudah ada di hadapannya. Bukankah harusnya ini pelajaran kimia Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke cengok.

"coba kamu baca halaman 238" kata Gai-Sensei sabar.

Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan konsentrasinya ke dalam kelas, menepuk pipinya pelan lalu membuka buku. Loh buku apa? Ini pelajaran apa? Sasuke menarik rambutnya agak keras. Dari tadi dia kemana aja sih sampai _blank_ dan gak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya ini.

"Sasuke, kamu bawa bukunya kan?" kata Gai-Sensei sekali lagi, kali ini sambil melotot.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sakura yang melihatnya sambil memegang buku Bahasa Inggris. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan buku (super tebal) dari dalam Tas nya dan membuka halaman 238. Sasuke menarik nafas dan mulai membaca kalimat-kalimat asing itu dengan fasih.

"Bagus Sasuke." Gai-sensei puas akan kemampuan muridnya. Ia kembali menulis di papan tulis dan koar-koar di depan kelas.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti.

"Pst, Sasuke." Suara serak yang agak terdengar cempreng itu menyeruak di telinga Sasuke. Itu Suara Uzumaki Naruto, teman yang duduk di bangku depannya.

"apa?" balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Pelajaran Kakashi Sensei di tukar dengan pelajaran Gai-sensei yang harusnya jam ke dua…" Naruto menoleh ke belakang untuk mempermudahnya mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"katanya sih bakal ada anak baru, dan sekarang Kakashi-sensei lagi bareng anak baru itu." Sambung Naruto

Dalam hati sasuke berkata "oh… gitu, jadi itu alasannya kenapa sekarang pelajaran Gai-sensei"

"menurut kalian cewek atau cowok?" kata Kiba yang juga duduk di depan meja Sasuke, teman sebangku Naruto.

"hmm.. kata ku sih cowok." Naruto mengusap dagunya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"aku berani taruhan kalau dia cewek" ujar Sasuke. entah kenapa Sasuke ingin tersenyum lebih lebar.

"kalo kata ku sih tetap cowok!" Naruto ngotot.

"Liat aja, aku taruhan mentraktir mu ramen istirahat nanti kalau aku salah." Sasuke kali ini menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"kau yakin sekali Sasuke." Kiba menatap Sasuke, ia mulai tertarik dengan arah obrolan.

"baik, aku terima tantangannya. Aku traktir kamu roti isi kalau aku salah" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke,

"Deal!" Sasuke menjabat Naruto mantap. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Naruto tidak tahu kalau tadi dia mungkin baru saja melihat sosok anak baru itu di luar jendela.

**-skip aja ya-**

Pergantian jam, sudah saatnya Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas dan _Show time _dimulai. Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak sabar, entah apa yang ia tunggu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" Kakashi memasuki kelas dengan _poker-face_ nya yang biasa serta mata yang sayu.

"Ohayou Sensei" balas siswa-siswi kelas 2-A kompak.

"hari ini ada murid baru." Kata Kakashi.

Anak-anak penghuni 2-a itu mendadak bisak-bisik dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Masa-masa ada murid baru selalu membawa harapan dan rasa penasaran bagi penghuni kelas.

Di ujung kelas Naruto melirik Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya.

_Gotcha! _Sasuke membalas lirikan Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar seolah ia menang sebelum bertanding.

"masuk, hyuuga." Kata Kakashi terdengar lambat-lambat.

Sosok rupawan itu memasuki ruang kelas, membuat anak-anak terpana untuk beberapa saat. Begitu pula Sasuke, suhu tubuhnya serasa naik, dadanya berdebar keras. Ya, ini dia! Sosok yang merenggut konsentrasinya setadi pagi.

Deg!

Sasuke melihat rambut sosok itu yang kini tak lagi basah. Rambut coklat itu benar indahnya dan terlihat sangat lembut. Rambut itu terurai rapih ke belakang dan di ikat di bagian ujungnya, sungguh terkesan elegan. Dan menyisakan sebagian menjuntai di edua sisi wajah sosok itu, bagaikan bingkai sebuah lukisan mahal.

"cantik"

Sasuke mendesis pelan, sangat pelan hingga tak ada yang mendengar saat ia lihat wajah yang di bingkai oleh surai coklat itu, wajahnya panjang, kulitnya putih bersih, dan matanya…. Sasuke mencari kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan mata itu. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat warna mata yang seolah transparan keperakan, seperti bulan purnama yang kokoh dan benderang ditengah malam. Turun ke bawah Sasuke menemukan bibir yang pucat tersenyum sangat singkat. Turun ke bawah …

"Sasuke, Aku menang!" Kata Naruto semangat.

Sasuke berkedip. Sekali, melihat dadanya. Dua kali, melihat celana nya. Tiga kali, ….

"nama ku Hyuuga Neji, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Suara pria yang khas. Sasuke membuka mulut nya perlahan sebelum teriak. "USO!"

**-skip lagi ya-**

"Neji, kenapa pindah di tengah semester?"

"katanya sekolah mu dulu di desa ya?"

"apa hobi mu?"

"mau ikut eskul apa?"

Dalam sekejap hampir setengah isi kelas mengerubungi Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu terlihat kewalahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman baru nya satu persatu.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang aku harus mengantar hyuuga keliling sekolah." Sasuke menyeruak di balik kerumunan.

"ah, baiklah. Onegaishimasu." Jawab Neji sambil tersenyum kecil dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan anak-anak yang kecewa.

Neji menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke saat berjalan di koridor.

"lain kali panggil Neji saja." Suara yang ramah namun sopan.

"Hn." Sasuke berusaha senormal mungkin.

'Oh, ayolah Sasuke, biar cantik begini dia itu laki-laki.' Pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

"tadi kau bilang namamu Sasuke kan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"hn"

"aku memanggilmu Sasuke saja, gak papah?"

"hn"

Neji berhenti bicara, ia merasa lawan bicaranya mulai gak asik. Oke, lebih baik memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"kita ke kantin dulu" kata Sasuke buka suara. Neji mengangguk.

"aku lapar, kamu juga pasti lapar. Aku juga punya hutang mentraktir Naruto di kantin."

"baiklah.." sekali lagi Neji mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin. Siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang di koridor sesekali menatap kagum kea rah Uchiha- Hyuuga itu. Keduanya bila di sandingkan sungguh sangat indah. Tampan, anggun, dan terkesan elegan. Bagaikan orang dari planet lain yang sangat jauh.

"NEJI!" Teriak seseorang, bukan Sasuke.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku rindu padamu!" Pria beralis tebal itu dengan sengaja menyingkirkan Sasuke dan berhambur kepelukan Neji.

"Rock Lee! Kamu…" belum selesai Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya ia sudah dikejutkan karena pipi kanannya di kecup oleh Lee. Mesra.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu dengan mu." Kali ini Lee menyerang kening Neji, mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang.

Neji diam saja.

Anak-anak di kantin heboh melihat adegan yaoi.

Sasuke membatu. Rasanya detik ini juga ia ingin mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Membakar Lee-senpai dihadapannya. Entah kenapa kekesalannya mencapai ubun-ubun.

Grab!

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke meraih lengan Neji, membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Uchi…ha.. Sasuke.." Neji terbata.

1

2

3

Sasuke, kau melakan apa?


	2. Chapter 2

Hum.. ternyata ada yang review =))

Arigatou untuk izin melanjutkan ceritanya ^^

Nah, kali ini entah kenapa dialognya jadi sangat banyak. Maaf kalo gak puas –A-

- enjoy

Sasuke mendadak panik, ia sendiri bingung mengapa tubuhnya melakukan gerakan reflek untuk memeluk seorang Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke saat ini merasa seperti berada di tepi puncak tebing saat semua orang memandangnya penuh tanda Tanya.

Oh ayolah. Bukan Uchiha banget kalau harus panik di depan umum. Sasuke memaksa otak jeniusnya berpikir keras. Untuk kali ini ia benar-benar berharap bahwa otaknya adalah jenius sejati. Sekali ia melirik ke Lee yang cengok, lalu Sasuke melirik ke Neji yang juga sedang menatapnyadengan tatapan manis, **ehm **tatapan heran.

Tidak, tenangkan dirimu Sasuke. Bukan waktunya untuk terpikat.

"Neji, ada kotoran di rambutmu." Ujar Sasuke sejurus kemudian dengan tenang.

Kali ini Sasuke malah membenamkan kepala Neji lebih dalam di pelukannya dan meniup puncak kepala Neji, seolah ia sedang meniup sebuah partikel ringan diatas sana.

"nah, sekarang sudah bersih" Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan segera melepaskan pemuda Hyuuga dari pelukannya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin memeluk sosok itu lebih lama. Namun apa daya situasi tidak mendukung, terlebih lagi bias gawat kalau Neji mendengar detak jantungnya yang kini berdetak tidak karuan.

"oh, gitu" jawab Neji singkat.

"hn" Sasuke mencoba menetralisir suasana.

Belum sempat Neji atau Lee mengomentari, suara yang cukup cempreng-nyaring mengintrupsi mereka.

" Sasukeeeeeeehh. kau jadi mentraktirku ramen kan?" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"iya, dobe. Kau berisik sekali." Kata Sasuke tenang, padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin bersorak dan berterimakasih oleh Naruto karena secara tidak langsung telah mengeluarkannya dari situasi yang awkward

**-skip-**

Seperti gambaran suasana kantin pada umumnya, kantin di sekolah ini pun sangat ramai oleh murid-murid kelaparan pada jam istirahat. Tak perduli seluas apapun kantin ini tapi tetap saja kantin ini sungguh berisik.

Kini posisi mereka berada di meja yang terletak pada pingiran kantin. Sasuke sedang menikmati mie udon, di sebelahnya addalah Naruto yang sudah pasti sedang menyantap ramen, di hadapan Naruto ada Lee yang memakan sejenis chicken karage, Neji sendiri ada di hadapannya sedang menikmati mie soba.

"jadi Sasuke sedang mengantar Neji keliling sekolah" kata Naruto di pertengahan ritual makan ramennya.

"begitulah." Jawab Neji seadanya, lalu melanjutkan menyantap mie sobba nya di hadapan Sasuke.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke tapi sungguh ia tidak bisa tenang kali ini. Ia yakin ia sedang mengunyah udon, tapi rasanya seperti mengunyah udara karena pikirannya fokus ke arah lain. Sasuke merasa tidak tenang saat melihat Neji yang ada di hadapannya itu sedang menyeruput kuah soba di mangkuknya atau saat Neji memilin mie soba di sumpitnya dan perlahan memasukan makanan itu ke bibirnya. Setiap gerakan dari Neji mengapa begitu… menggoda.

Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya dan fokus ke makanannya sendiri, namun saat tak sengaja ia melihat tangannya ia kembali mengingat saat tangan itu memeluk tubuh Neji tadi. Teringat lagi saat Sasuke meniup surai coklat Neji tadi.

"kau kenapa diam saja Sasuke?" Tanya Lee.

Sasuke agak gugup, namun tidak kentara.

"gak papah" jawabnya singkat.

Dari luar penampilan Sasuke memang menipu, namun di dalam jantung debaran jantung Sasuke seperti punya pemikiran sendiri. Bagaimanapun janttung it uterus berdetak saat ia tanpa sengaja memandang Neji. Seolah jantungnya memamg terpogram agar berdetak hanya untuk Neji.

Sasuke membatin, seseorang tolong jelaskan arti semua ini.

"Aku senang Neji akhirnya pindah ke sini lagi" tiba-tiba Lee membuka suara, ia tersenyum lebar sambil menyipitkan mata nya yang lebar kea rah Neji.

Ohhh kenapa orang ini sungguh membuat Sasuke jengkel.

"karena pekerjaan paman di sana sudah beres, jadi kami pindah kesini lagi" jawab Neji

Itu menjelaskan bahwa mungkin Neji dulu pernah tinggal di kota ini, dan ia berteman dengan lee saat itu.

"kau tau Neji, aku sudah lama menunggu mu!" tanpa aba-aba lee langsung merangkul Neji dan membenamkan kepala Neji dalam pelukannya. Naruto yang melihat adegan itu hanya melongo sedangkan Sasuke, Sasuke geram. Ada rasa tak suka di dalam dirinya melihat lee yang memeluk Neji begitu mesranya di depan umum. Dan rasa sebal karena Neji yang tidak melawan saat pria beralis tebal itu memeluknya erat.

"Pst, Sasuke kamu sadar gak, kayaknya alis tebal ini menyukai Neji deh." Bisik naruto di telinga Sasuke. Brak!

Sekali lagi Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dengan kasar. tangannya yang kekar segera menggamit lengan Neji.

Lee, naruto, serta Neji terdiam. Suasana beberapa jam lalu terulang lagi. Posisi Sasuke kini menegangkan lagi.

Teeeet! Teeeet! Suara bel berbunyi nyaring di seantero sekolah.

"sudah bel, Neji, naruto ayo ke kelas." Titah Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke memang menyebutkan nama dua orang namun yang ia tarik entah kenapa hanya tangan Neji. Dan naruto di tinggal dibelakang bersama lee.

Sasuke menarik Neji dengan terburu-buru saat berjalan menelusuri lorong itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kalau ia tak segera menjau dari sana maka sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya. Dan ia bisa saja menyerang semua orang di sana.

"Sasuke…"

Tak ada respon, tangan Neji dicengkram makin erat. Perlahan Neji

"Sasuke!" kali ini cukup tegas, membuat pemilik nama menoleh.

"hn?" respon Sasuke datar.

Ia perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Neji saat sadar kalau cengkraman itu sudah terlalu kuat.

"ada apa?" kata Sasuke berusaha normal

"kau tau, kau meninggalkan naruto di belakang dan kamu menarik ku bukan menuju kelas. Dan gara-gara kamu…" Sasuke cukup panic saat iris perak itu menatap tepat ke iris gelapnya.

Badannya mulai terasa dingin.

"..dan gara-gara kamu kita jadi belum membayar makanan kita!" Neji menajamkan tatapannya. Sasuke cengok beberapa saat.

"hah? Belum bayar?" Sasuke nyaris histeris.

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

Ah, Sasuke merasa akalnya hilang sudah. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha lupa membayar makanan di kantin. Sungguh saat ini tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas dan ia merasa wajahnya kini sudah memerah. Malu rasanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan menggelitik di dalam dirinya.

"hmph. Hahahahahahaha" Sasuke tertawa cukup kuat sambil memegangi perutnya sejurus kemudian. Sungguh di luar karakter, dan syukurlah saat itu koridor sudah mulai sepi dari siswa-siswa hingga tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Sasuke masih melanjutkan tawanya, ia merasa ini sangat lucu. Entahlah, ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Ini benar sangat baru bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Yang jelas rasa ini begitu asing dan menggelitiknya, namun ini bukanlah dalam kategori buruk. Malah sebaliknya. Sasuke sadar, ia sudah terpana dengan Neji sejak melihatnya tadi pagi.

"he-hei Sasuke" Neji bingung melihat Sasuke yang terus tertawa untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

"ehm." Sasuke berdeham. Ia berusaha kembali mengatur emosinya setelah puas tertawa.

" kamu kenapa sih?" Neji mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan Sasuke. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah tapi sudah bertemu orang aneh.

"maaf, kalau aku aneh." Seolah Sasuke dapat menterjemahkan keheranan Neji dari tatapannya.

"iya, kau aneh" tukas Neji lagi masih memperthankan ekspresi herannya.

"aku tau, makanya aku minta maaf" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Neji pelan. bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amat tulus sambil memandang pemuda Hyuuga di hadapannya.

Neji terpaku, senyum itu cukup membuatnya terpesona sekejap tadi. Neji merasakan tangan yang ada diatas kepalanya itu sangat hangat, tangan itu seolah menyalurkan sesuatu kedalam tubuh Neji melalui kulit kepalanya. Rasanya cukup menenangkan.

Baru saja Neji melamun beberapa saat, ternyata tubuhnya sekarang sudah ada di dekapan Sasuke dan kepalanya kini sudah bersandar di dada pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Kali ini apa lagi… batin Neji.

"sa..suke" Neji gelagapan saat ia rasakan lengan kekar itu mendekapnya makin erat seolah tak akan melepaskannya.

"Sasukeee" kali ini Neji mencoba meronta dan untungnya Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya sebelum Neji mengamuk.

"sebenarnya apa yan- mmh" mata Neji membelalak saat merasakan bibirnya di kecup lembut. tangan Sasuke yang cukup berotot itu melingkari lehernya dan satu lagi mendorong kepalanya. Ciuman Sasuke tanpa paksaan dan itu sangat tulus.

"aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hyuuga Neji. Aku yakin itu." Kata Sasuke mantap. Mata Neji berkedip sekali.

"kau gila Uchiha Sasuke" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir yang baru di cium Sasuke itu.

Neji baru saja mau meninggalkan Sasuke, ia lelah dengan makhluk yang menjadi teman pertamanya di sekolah baru ini. Namun, tangan Sasuke lebih gesit untuk meraih lengan Neji, dan tangan satu lagi ia lingkarkan di pinggang Neji.

"awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi ternyata aku tidak gila" Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji yang agak lebih pendek itu. Neji mengerjapkan matanya.

"aku tidak gila. Aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu. _You don't know that You're so gorgeous_, sungguh wajar kalau aku bisa jatuh hati padamu" ucap Sasuke tulus.

Neji merasa ingin menampar Sasuke detik itu karena sudah bertindak seenaknya, namun ia urung. Neji cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui kalau saat ini Sasuke sungguh-sungguh, dan tidak sedang mempermainkannya. Neji dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang gemetar. Sasuke pasti sangat gugup.

"Sasuke, aku laki-laki.." sebisa mungkin Neji tidak mau menyinggung Sasuke.

"aku tahu" perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat jarak dari tubuh Neji untuk member ruang bagi Neji.

"lalu?"

"aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu" Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Tangannya kini mengacap surai Neji pelan. Sasuke merasakan rambut Neji memang sangat lembut.

Neji tidak merespon.

"aku Belum menembakmu kok, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan." Sasuke menarik tangannya dari kepala Neji perlahan.

Neji memandang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawab sekarang karena kita memang baru kenal." Sasuke membalikan badannya.

"tapi kau boleh memikirkannya karena aku sunguh-sungguh suka dengan mu dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa memilikimu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Neji memilih diam. Baru kali ini dia berada di posisi seperti ini. Jenius sekalipun pasti akan linglung jika harus mengalami ini dalam waktu sekejap.

TBC

Kepikiran buat chapter depan mau nge-rate M. setuju gak?

Atau mau mempertahankan cerita yang soft-romance?

Makasih buat reviewnya. Seneng deh ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**I just own the plot.**

**Enjoy**

**Summary: "hujan badai sekalipun aku tidak akan melepaskan Neji, terutama kepada bocah seperti mu!" / "anggaplah aku ini seorang egois. Aku beritahu padamu kalau aku, Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka kalau Hyuuga Neji di sentuh oleh orang lain!" SasuNeji, shounen-ai ofc!**

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawab sekarang karena kita memang baru kenal." Sasuke membalikan badannya.

"tapi kau boleh memikirkannya karena aku sunguh-sungguh suka dengan mu dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa memilikimu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Neji memilih diam. Baru kali ini dia berada di posisi seperti ini. Jenius sekalipun pasti akan linglung jika harus mengalami ini dalam waktu sekejap.

**XXX**

Esok harinya.

"Ohayou.." kata Sasuke dengan suara yang ringan sambil menepuk pundak Neji.

Neji melepaskan tatapan dari buku cetak Biologi nya, iris transparan itu menatap ke arah Sasuke agak ragu. Jujur saja iya masih agak canggung dengan kejadian kemarin. Tapi Neji tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke secara sepihak, terlebih saat ini Sasuke sedang menyapanya dengan santai.

"hm, ohayou" Neji memilih untuk menjawab Sasuke singkat. Ia mengembalikan konsentrasinya ke arah buku biologi.

Neji adalah anak baru yang pindah di pertengahan semester, meskipun otaknya tergolong jenius tapi tetap saja ia harus belajar lebih ekstra daripada siswa lain untuk mengikuti ujian bulan depan bila mengingat banyak pelajaran yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat dan duduk di samping Neji, pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kekar itu menghempaskan tasnya tanpa bicara apapun lagi lalu diam memandang keluar jendela. Pikiran Sasuke melayang ke kemarin pagi, saat ia memandang sosok Neji untuk pertama kalinya, saat ia merasa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat tanpa aba-aba untuk pertama kalinya.

Sementara Neji yang harusnya fokus ke buku tebal ditangannya malah sekarang mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia tidak tau kenapa tapi melihat Sasuke sekarang ini sepertinya lebih penting daripada menghapal materi yang ada di buku tebal itu.

"ada apa Neji?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Di detik ia mendengar suara Sasuke ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah, tidak." Kata Neji lagi namun ia masih tetap memandangi Sasuke, kali ini lebih terang-terangan.

"apanya yang 'tidak' kamu seperti mau memakan ku tau." Goda Sasuke, senyuman kecil milik keluarga Uchiha memampang di wajah tampannya.

Sesungguhnya Neji tidak habis pikir bagaiman Uchiha Sasuke bisa setenang ini setelah membuat Neji gelisah seharian sejak kemarin. Itu membuat Neji lumayan sebal. Ya, tapi sebenarnya Neji lebih suka dengan atmosfir yang tenang begini.

"kalau aku bilang tidak ada ya tidak ada, Uchiha." Dengus Neji. Ia menarik pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke ke deretan kata di buku tebal itu.

"kemarin, seingatku kau memanggilku Sasuke, Neji." Kali ini Sasuke memasang tampang tidak senang.

Neji mengabaikannya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa lidahnya ingin sekali memanggil Sasuke demikian.

"kalau kau tidak memanggil namaku, aku akan mencium mu lagi." Sasuke menyeringai.

"apa?!" mata Neji melotot secara otomatis. Ia gemas sendiri karena Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu dengan lancar. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kemarin sangat kepayahan ketika ingin bilang suka ke Neji. Neji merasakan ujung jarinya gemetar.

"Neji, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu serius." Timpal Sasuke kemudian, Neji dapat melihat bibir Sasuke tadi tertawa kecil. Sasuke jelas sedang menggodanya. Neji mencoba untuk mengendurkan urat emosinya, jangan samapai ia terbawa arus bungsu Uchiha ini.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau kau pintar bercanda." Kata Neji kalem.

"maaf Neji, tapi melihat kamu yang tegang membuatku merasa bersalah."

Kali ini Neji ingin menonjok Sasuke. Ingin sekali.

"perkataan ku kemarin serius, aku juga sudah memikirkannya semalaman" Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Neji. "tapi untuk sekarang, aku mau kau mengenalku dulu, perlahan saja." Senyuman Sasuke kali ini berbeda, singkat memang, tapi hangat.

Sasuke sekali lagi berhasil membuat Neji untuk meredam emosinya dan menghilakan keinginan Neji untuk menebas kepala Sasuke. Neji menyerah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya Neji mengikuti alur Sasuke, lagi pula Neji tau ucapan Sasuke itu selalu benar dan tulus, bukan bohongan, bukan basa-basi.

"ku peringatkan, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan" tegas Neji, ia kembali membaca buku biologi itu dengan konsentrasi. Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia sadar dengan posisinya, dan ia menghargai bagaimanapun keputusan Neji.

Ketika Neji sibuk membaca, Sasuke kembali melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Pemandangan yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, langit, gedung, pohon. Objek-objek itu sudah permanen di sana. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak jenuh dengan keadaan seperti itu. Karena saat ia memainkan fantasinya, langit itu terlihat lebih luas daripada seharusnya, pohon itu terlihat lebih unik daripada seharusnya, dan gedung pun terlihat lebih menarik dari pada seharusnya

"Nejiiiiii!" suara itu menyeruak dan menghancurkan permainan fantasi Sasuke.

Rock Lee. Sasuke menyebut nama itu dalam hati. Lagi-lagi dirinya langsung kesal setiap kali melihat tampang alis tebal itu secara langsung.

"tadi aku kerumah mu, dan hinata-chan bilang kalau kamu sudah berangkat." Kata Lee dengan suara cukup atau sangat nyaring.

Sasuke makin kesal saja. Bukan karena suara berisik Lee, tapi karena.. oh, lihat tangan Lee sudah meraba-raba lengan Neji, dan tangan satunya lagi mengelus rambut Neji yang lembut. Siapa yang nggak kesal coba? SIAPA?! (ehm)

" .Senpai. . . ?!" Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya, tapi ia gagal. Ia terlalu gemas.

"tau kok, memang kenapa?" mata besar Lee memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan _selow._

"kalau begitu kenapa senpai ada di sini?" kata Sasuke lagi, ia berharap kalau perkataanya bisa mengiris-iris daging Lee.

"aku mau menemui Neji, memang kenapa?" Lee masih menunjkan tampang yang biasa saja. Dalam urusan emosi, jelas Sasuke kalah telak dari Lee.

Sasuke merasakan nuraninya berkecamuk. Bolehkah anak baik-baik seperti dirinya mengangkat meja dan membantingnya tepat di wajah senpai nya itu?

Sementara itu Neji malah santai saja membaca buku biologi tebalnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan pemuda di sebelahnyanya yang bahkan merasa ingin lompat dari atas gedung karena perbuatannya yang tidak merespon saat tubuhnya di sentuh oleh Lee. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencakar-cakar tanah, namun ia urung.

"kamu Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" Lee mempertahankan posisinya yang setengah memeluk Neji itu.

"Hn! Kenapa?"

Lee melepaskan pelukannya dari Neji dan melangkah untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"ku beri tahu ya, aku tau kau menyukai anak ini, tapi ku tegaskan kalau Neji itu property ku." Bisik Lee di telinga Sasuke. Suara itu memang sangat pelan, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke seperti disambar petir, terlebih lagi setelahnya Lee mengecup Neji sekali lagi.

"kauu…." Sasuke sudah geram.

Tangan Sasuke kini sudah terkepal kuat dan ia telah siap untuk menonjok Lee kalau saja Lee tidak segera bangkit dan menarik tangannya ke arah pintu luar.

Sasuke yang sedikit belum mempersiapkan perlawanan, dengan mudah di terik lee ke luar kelas.

"apa!?" kata Sasuke galak setelah Lee berhasil menarik dirinya ke luar kelas.

Dan Neji, ia tetap sibuk dengan buku biologinya, duduk manis dan tenang di dalam kelas seperti anak baik-baik yang tidak terlibat apapun. Padahal ini semua gara-gara dia.

Lee menarik nafas agak panjang, ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"aku mengenal Neji lebih dulu, aku menemukannya lebih dulu, aku mencintainya lebih dulu" ucap Lee tanpa ragu.

Sasuke terdiam.

"hujan badai sekalipun aku tidak akan melepaskan Neji, terutama kepada bocah seperti mu!" tegas Lee sambil lalu. Lee meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

**-skip-**

Sudah setengah jam pelajaran berlangsung, namu kalimat-kalimat yang dikatakan oleh kurenai-sensei saat menjelaskan pelajaran biologi itu tak ada yang mampir ke kepala Sasuke. Pikiran Sasuke seperti berada di tempat lain. Kesal, marah, emosi. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"uhhh…" Sasuke mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri sesekali ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di bangkunya. Dan Neji menyadari itu. Lama-lama Neji jengah juga melihat teman sebangkunya yang kepayahan begitu.

"kau kenapa?" Neji membuka suara, ia memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang polos.

"Neji…" desis Sasuke.

Ego Sasuke bergemuruh ketika matanya yang segelap malam itu memandang mata Neji yang bagaikan bulan purnama. Mata itu, mata yang menghipnotis Sasuke. Mata yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Mata yang ia harap akan hanya mengukir dirinya saja disana. Sasuke menginginkan mata itu hanya untuk dirinya. Egois memang, tapi begitulah adanya.

"Sensei, kepala saya sakit. Apa saya boleh izin ke uks?"

Neji kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan berkata demikian.

"hm, begitu. Baiklah, kau bisa ke uks sendirian, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"kalau begitu, Neji, tolong antarkan Sasuke ke uks." Kata kurenai sensei lagi.

"baik sensei." Jawab Neji sopan, namun ia malas-malasan untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

**-skip-**

Neji menjalankan perintah kurenai-sensei dengan baik, ia mengantarkan Sasuke dengan selamat ke uks. Membantu Sasuke duduk di kasur uks, dan memberikan obat parasetamol beserta air mineral untuk Sasuke.

"arigatou."ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum setelah meneguk obatnya dan meminum air mineral dengan santai.

"douita" balas Neji singkat. Entah kenapa ia tidak berani melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu segera meraih tangan Neji, di genggamnya tangan yang putih itu dengan erat. Ia tak perduli saat Neji berusaha untuk melepaskan tangnnya. Semakin Neji meronta semakin Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya.

"lepaskan, atau aku menyesal karena sudah mengantarmu ke uks!" tegas Neji.

Sasuke memang agak gentar dangan ucapan Neji, hanya saja ada bagian dari dirinya yang terus-terusan menghalanginya untuk melepaskan tangan itu. Tubuhnya seperti punya pemikiran sendiri untuk merefleksikan perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"aku suka Neji." Kata Sasuke yakin.

"aku sudah dengar, dan kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku tidak perlu memikirkannya sekarang kan."

"sampai tadi pagi, aku memang berpikir begitu, tapi…" Sasuke menatap mata sejurus kemudian. Detik itu Neji dapat melihat sebuah sinar singkat membesit di bola mata Sasuke yang selalu gelap itu.

"apa?" Tanya Neji karena Sasuke menghentikan ucapnnya cukup lama.

Dan Neji mendapati dirinya terkejut saat Sasuke kini memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Bukan hanya itu, jemari Sasuke juga menulusup ke helaian-helaian coklatnya dan membelai helaian itu satu-satu. Yang lebih jauh, bibir Sasuke kini sudah menyerang wajah Neji. Dengan cepat bibir itu mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Neji. Keningnya, pelipisnya, dan pipinya.

"kau kesurupan apa lagi Uchiha!" Neji mendorong dada Sasuke cukup kuat. Itu sedikit melebarkan jarak antara mereka, namun lengan berotot Sasuke tetap melingkar di bahunya.

"kenapa? Padahal Lee senpai bisa menciummu dengan santainya tadi pagi."

Neji membelalakan matanya, dia tidak percaya akan mendengar kalimat ini.

"bukankah tadi ia memelukmu? Ia menyentuhmu seperti ini, dan dia juga menciummu dengan santai di depan mataku." Sasuke merendahkan suaranya. Ucapan itu terdengar lemah

"Uchiha…"

"kau pikir aku bisa dengan tenang melihat mu yang tanpa perlawanan begitu?" tatapan Sasuke kini menyudutkan Neji.

"Aku memang belum menjadi siapa-siapa untukmu, tapi anggaplah aku ini seorang egois. Aku beritahu padamu kalau aku, Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka jika Hyuuga Neji di sentuh oleh orang lain!" Sasuke nyaris berteriak di uks itu. Napasnya cukup terengah-engah, dan matanya agak merah. Berbagai rasa campur aduk-aduk dalam dirinya.

Persetan dengan ucapan Lee tadi pagi. Apanya yang mengenal Neji lebih dulu, apanya yang menemukan Neji lebih dulu, apanya yang mencintai Neji lebih dulu. Memangnya Sasuke perduli dengan semua itu. Tidak, apapun alasannya Sasuke tetap tidak suka kalau Neji dipeluk dan di cium seperti itu, baik di hadapannya ataupun di belakangnya.

Sasuke memang baru bertemu Neji kemarin, Sasuke memang baru terpikat dan menyadari kalau dirinya sudah jatuh pada Neji kemarin. Tapi, memangnya kenapa? Perasaan Sasuke kali ini bukan main-main, ia menyukai Neji dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Lama atau sbentarnya pertemuan mereka, itu bukan alasan untuk kalah.

"mmhhh.." Neji yang tadi tak bisa berkata apapun cukup tersentak saat Sasuke sudah mengunci dan mencium bibirnya.

Berbeda dari kecupan-kecupan Sasuke yang lembut sebelumnya, ciuman Sasuke kali ini terasa lebih kuat dan menuntut. Neji mencoba melawan, tapi sia-sia. Sasuke lebih kuat darinya untuk kali ini. Neji pasrah.

Setelah beberapa menit bibir mereka berpagut, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu sekedar untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"aku mencintaimu Neji, sumpah demi apapun" kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut, perkataan yang jujur tanpa keraguan ataupun malu. Sasuke mencium ujung jari Neji. Kemudian lengan kekarnya membawa Neji kembali kedekapannya, mengizinkan Neji untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Sasuke…" sekali lagi ucapan Neji terputus saat ciuman bibir Sasuke mengecup nya lagi. Ciuman yang lembut. Ini seperti ciuman Sasuke sebelumnya.

"beritahu aku Neji, aku harus bagaimana? Di satu sisi aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan perasaanku, di satu sisi lain aku ingin mengikatmu hanya untuk ku"

Neji hanya diam, entah kenapa Uchiha Sasuke selalu memaksanya untuk berpikir keras. Kenapa ia malah bertanya pada Neji, memangnya Neji tau apa tentang masalah seperti ini. Bisa saja ia bertindak kejam dengan terang-terangan menolak Sasuke saat ini dan segera berbalik ke kelas tanpa merasa berdosa dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran agar ia bisa ujian dengan tenang bulan depan.

Tapi, ia tahu itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Mana mungkin ia tega melakukan itu saat melihat Sasuke yang menunjukan kalau ia mati-matian mencintai Neji, dan nyaris sinting di buatnya. Harusnya ia yang bertanya pada Sasuke, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Neji merepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Hatinya perlahan mulai mantap, ia harus berkata sesuatu sebelum tekadnya goyah lagi. Permainan ini tidak boleh berlangsung lebih lama.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau jangan mendekatiku dulu. Aku belum siap terlibat dengan semua ini." Jawab Neji, tangannya masih terkepal erat, saat ini ia tidak memandang Sasuke.

"Neji…" suara Sasuke terdengar makin lemah. Saat ini seperti energinya sedang tersedot habis.

"aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Lee menyentuhku, agar kau tenang. Tapi aku mohon, mulai besok anggap saja aku tidak ada, ok?" kata Neji sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, nyaris kejam.

**TBC!**

**What do you think? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, Naruto's character is belong to masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**I just own the plot**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ enjoy then….**

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau jangan mendekatiku dulu. Aku belum siap terlibat dengan semua ini." Jawab Neji, tangannya masih terkepal erat, saat ini ia tidak memandang Sasuke.

"Neji…" suara Sasuke terdengar makin lemah. Saat ini seperti energinya sedang tersedot habis.

"aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Lee menyentuhku, agar kau tenang. Tapi aku mohon, mulai besok anggap saja aku tidak ada, ok?" kata Neji sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, nyaris kejam.

**XXX**

Pagi ini Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai saat menuju kelas, ia rasakan kepalanya semakin amat berat di setiap langkah kakinya. Koridor yang memang selalu ramai itu didominasi oleh siswa-siswi yang memakai mantel tebal untuk melapisi seragamnya, termasuk Sasuke. Menandakan kalau saat ini musim dingin telah tiba.

Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya saat berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Seperti kemarin, ternyata Neji sudah datang lebih dulu dan duduk di tempatnya, di sebelah tempat duduk Sasuke. Sasuke bersyukur bisa melihat Neji pagi ini. Entah kenapa rasa takut kehilangan Neji selalu menelusup di relung dadanya.

Tepat di saat ia tiba di tempat duduknya ia nyaris membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa Neji, niatnya hanya sekedar mengucapkan "ohayou" namun belum sempat bibir Sasuke membentuk huruf 'o' Neji sudah memberinya kode dengan menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Neji serius, ia ingin Sasuke menganggapnya tidak ada.

Sasuke pasrah. Ini permintaan Neji, lebih baik Sasuke menurutinya. Ia tak mau memperkeruh suasana, salah-salah Neji ngambek dan malah tidak mau masuk sekolah. Baru saja Sasuke menghamburkan dirinya untuk duduk di bangku, seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang sudah memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"Neji, Lee-senpai mencari mu" kata cewek itu. Neji menutup buku kimia yang ia baca tadi lalu menaruhnya dengan anggun di atas meja.

"ada apa?" Tanya Neji yang sepertinya basa-basi.

"entahlah, dia menunggumu di depan" kata ino lagi, Neji mengangguk.

"baik, tunggu sebentar." Kata Neji lagi, ia berdiri lalu merapikan bangku serta bukunya dengan benar.

Sungguh aneh bagi Sasuke melihat situasi ini, tidak bisaanya Lee menunggu Neji di luar kelas untuk menemuinya, bisaanya Lee dengan sembarangan masuk kelas begitu saja dengan suara kelas. Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, ia takut ada yang salah.

"ingat janji mu kemarin." Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Neji, kepalanya sudah menoleh keluar jendela. Neji mendengarnya namun ia pura-pura tidak dengar, setelah semua beres Neji meninggalkan Sasuke keluar kelas untuk menemui Rock Lee.

Rasanya Sasuke tidak tenang, sungguh ia tidak rela membiarkan Neji jauh dari jangkauan matanya terlebih lagi ketika Neji akan menemui rock Lee itu. Namun apa daya, egois sekalipun Sasuke cukup tau diri dengan posisinya.

Uchiha itu menghela nafas berat. Kembali ia layangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, jam segini halaman sekolah masih ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang keluar masuk gerbang. Sasuke yang tidak punya kerjaan hanya memandangi siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang itu satu per satu.

"ohayou, teme!"suara Naruto yang cukup kuat membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah laki-laki tan itu yang duduk di meja depan Sasuke.

"hn, ohayou. Dobe." Respon Sasuke.

"wah, pacar Neji itu apa dia akan ke sini setiap pagi ya." Kata Naruto kemudian sambil melirik ke arah pintu. Sasuke mendelik.

"mereka tidak pacaran kok" tegas Sasuke yang lebih seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"oh ya? Tapi kenapa mesra seperti itu.."

Sasuke otomatis melotot.

"tadi saja aku lihat pacarnya memeluk-meluk Neji."

Brak! Sasuke memukul mejanya dengan kuat. Cukup untuk menarik perhatian satu kelas.

"waa, kau kenapa sih teme! Ngajak ribut ya!" entah kenapa Naruto tidak mengerti situasi dan malah salah paham.

"lalu?" Sasuke mulai berapi-apai

"apa?" Naruto bingung.

"apa laki-laki itu mencium Neji?" Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh amarah. Syukurlah orang ini Naruto yang tidak tanggap membaca keadaan. Masih ada kemungkinan kalau ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Uchiha Sasuke sedang dibakar api-api cemburu.

"rasanya tidak, Neji mendorongnya. Mungkin Neji malu-malu" kata neruto sambil menyeringai. Benar kan, Naruto pasti akan bereaksi begitu. Secara halus itu dikatakan polos. Secara kasar itu dikatakan bodoh.

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi lalu berjalan keluar untuk menarik sang Hyuuga dan mendekapnya sambil menonjook wajah Lee-senpai nya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus menghargai keputusan Neji, bisa gawat kalau ia melanggar permintaan Neji itu. Saat ini ia hanya bisa percaya pada Neji untuk tidak bermeesraan dengan Lee.

Syukurlah tidak lama setelah itu Neji segera masuk kelas. Diam-diam Sasuke melirik Neji yang ada di sampingnya dengan ekor mata. Kerah baju Neji memang terlihat jadi agak acakan dari pada sebelum ini. Berarti Naruto benar kalau Lee mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk Neji.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Sakit kepala yang tadi pagi makin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak memikirkan Neji. Melipat tangannya diatas meja dan membenamkannya di tangan itu, sekedar untuk meringankan sakit kepalanya.

**XXX**

Hari demi hari berlalu, ini sudah hari ke delapan Sasuke dan Neji saling 'meniadakan' satu sama lain di dalam kelas. Entah kenapa waktu kembali terasa bergulir begitu lambat dan membosankan bagi Sasuke ketika ia tidak berbicara dengan Neji.

"Sasuke, tangkap bolanya!" teriak salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke, yaitu Shino yang di ujung sana sudah bersiap melempar bola dari kejauhan.

Yap! Tangan Sasuke yang memang memiliki reflex bagus, dengan mudah menangkap bola basket yang melambung ke arah nya itu. Sasuke mendribble bola basket dan berlari melewati shikamaru, sai, dan chouji dengan mudah. Gerakannya bagai seorang pemain basket sungguhan.

"yeiiii" teriakan antusias saling bersahutan saat Sasuke mencetak angka dengan mudah. Sasuke tersenyum bangga saat melakukan tos dengan Naruto dan lain-lain yang merupakan teman se_team_nya. Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengedarkan pandangannya menulusuri tepi lapangan. Sosok rupawan itu tertangkap di manik gelap sang Uchiha.

"Neji.." desis Sasuke pelan.

Mata sasuke terasa segar saat ia melihat Neji yang duduk bersama teman sekelas lainnya di pinggir lapangan, merka duduk di sana tentu untuk menunggu giliran. Sasuke terus memandang neji yang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan teman sekelas lain. Dan tiba-tiba entah sengaja atau tidak untuk beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu, memamng tidak lama karna Neji segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Meskipun Neji memberikan respon malas, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun, ia tetap focus memandang Neji. Neji yang memakai baju olahraga itu bagaikan magnet bagi matanya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat. Baru kali ini ia melihat Neji berpenampilan begini.

Jika mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin, biasanya Neji memakai seragam yang di lapisi blazer panjang serta celana seragam sma yang panjang. Namun di periode kali ini, Neji hanya memakai baju olahraga yang pendek dan tipis nyaris mengikuti lekuk tubuh Neji. Serta celana olahraga yang pendek itu pun seolah memamerkan kaki Neji yang panjang dan kurus kepada Sasuke.

Priiiiit. Priiiit.

Peluit Anko-sensei menyadarkan Sasuke sebelum ia memasuki tahap yang enggak-enggak dalam lamunannya. Guru muda yang sexy itu membentuk sebuah kode dengan tangnnya, menandakan sudah waktunya untuk pergantian pemain di lapangan. Sasuke dan teman-teman lainnya yang tadi memakai lapangan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Dan cowok-cowok yang tadi duduk-duduk berdiri untuk memasuki lapangan.

Saat semua nya sudah di yakini lengkap berada di lapangan. Anko-sensei meniup peluitnya kembali. Menandakan permainan basket di mulai. Suara sorakan-sorakan dari gadis-gadis di pinggir lapangan pun mulai kembali bersahutan.

"capek, Sasuke-kun?" seseorang menyodorkan handuk kecil pada Sasuke.

"hn." Kata Sasuke singkat. Tidak mau mematahkan hati gadis itu, Sasuke mengangguk sembari mengambil handuk putih itu. Perlahan ia mengelap peluh yang menetes di keningnya.

"seperti biasa, Sasuke-kun sepertinya jago dalam segala hal" gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum bangga.

"biasa saja" respon Sasuke. Setelah handuk itu selesai menghapus peluhnya, mata Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah lapangan. Pandangan yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Neji nyang berlarian di lapangan sambil berebut atau menggiring bola. Melihat Neji yang melompat-lompat memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk hati kecilnya.

"tapi rasanya bukan hanya aku yang memujimu begitu Sasuke-kun." Kata cewek itu lagi.

"hmm.. gitu ya. Btw, makasih handuknya." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum singkat. Padahal dalam hati ia sebal tanpa alasan pada gadis manis itu.

Tapi, akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke materlibat percakapan ringan dengan gadis itu, sesekali terlihat kalau gadis itu tersenyum manja atau mengerling nakal pada Sasuke sambil tertawa-tawa. Tunggu, 'terlihat'? Ah, ya, Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke atau tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ternyata Neji sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tengah lapangan.

Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Neji yang baru setengah bulan berada di sekolah ini saja sudah mengetahui kabar kalau Sakura itu terang-terangan menyukai Sasuke. Gadis cantik itu kerap kali sering terlihat mendekati Sasuke. Namun Sasuke nya saja yang bagai pangeran es menggagap kalau perlakuan sakura itu biasa saja.

Entah kenapa Neji berdecak saat melihat sakura bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

"Neji pass!" teriak Kiba tiba-tiba.

Duagh! Brakk!

Suara bola yang membentur sesuatu di ikuti oleh suara seseorang yang jatuh dengan kasar. Semua orang termasuk Sasuke dan sakura segera menoleh. Sasuke kaget saat melihat tubuh Neji sudah beradu dengan tanah lapangan.

"itte.." rintih Neji sambil memegangi keningnya. Di kening itu masih ada bekas cap dari bola basket yang agak kotor itu. Tidak memakan waktu lama tau-tau Neji sudah di kerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelasmnya.

"Neji, kamu gapapah?"

"sakit gak?"

"Neji maaf!"

"Neji kenapa tadi bengong aja?"

Hamppir smua pertanyaan yang terlontar itu sama. Duh apa sih yang mereka harapkan? Mereka piker Neji harus menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu persatu apa? Mermangnya mereka tidak sadar kalau kepala Neji terasa berdenyut-denyut saat ini.

Sebagai pengganti menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Neji hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sesekali, sampai sebuah tangan terulur di depannya. Neji mendongak, Uchiha Sasuke.

"pasti kepalamu pusing, ayo ke pinggir lapangan atau kalau perlu kita ke uks" tawar Sasuke tulus.

Neji membuang mukanya, sebenarnya ia malas menjawab Sasuke.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya Neji menjawab Sasuke kalem sambil berdiri dan menepis debu yang menempel di celana pendeknya.

Neji baru akan meninggalkan Sasuke namun terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya sudah di genggam erat. Sasuke menarik tubuh Neji agar mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"aku sudah mencapai batasku untuk pura-pura. Sekarang ikut aku ke uks atau kau akan ku cium di depan teman-taman"

Jelas saja Neji melotot marah pada Sasuke. Ia ingin menampar Sasuke kalau saja ia tidak melihat kilatan suungguhan di mata milik Sasuke. Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ia tahu Sasuke mengancamnya serius. Dan melawan Sasuke yang sedang sungguh-sungguh mungkin tidak akan berakhir baik.

"terserah kau saja." Kata Neji kemudian atau bias dibilang pasrah. Ia membiarkan Sasuke untuk menuntunnya ke uks.

**XXX**

"tidak usah memberi obat, aku tidak apa-apa. Cuman sedikit nyeri" Neji menepis tangan Sasuke saat pria bermata kelam itu menawarkannya sebuah tablet dan air mineral.

"baiklah" kata Sasuke lalu meletakan obat itu kembali ke meja.

Neji menatap Sasuke intens. Ia cukup marah karena Sasuke melanggar perjanjian mereka. Tapi Neji sudah menebak kalau 'diam-diaman' mereka memang tidak akan berlangsung lama, hanya saja Neji tidak berpikir akan selesai dalam waktu secepat ini.

Menurut Neji dengan waktu delapan hari mungkin terhitung cepat, tapi ia tidak tahu betapa jenuh Sasuke menunggu saat-saat ia bisa berbicara lancar dengan Neji lagi. Sasuke baru mau berbicara lagi andai saja pintu uks tidak terbuka atau nyaris terbanting dengan kasar.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiii~ ku dengar kau jatuh di lapangan! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" suara yang mengganggu itu membuat Sasuke segera berdiri.

"Lee-senpai. Kau tahu kan ini uks!" Sasuke tseperti sudah memperkirakan kalau Lee pasti akan memeluk Neji, karena itu ia memasang tubuhnya untuk mencegah itu terjadi.

"minggir." Kata Lee mengancam

Sasuke berdiri kokoh. Jangan harap ia akan bergeser. Meski Lee mencoba untuk mendorongnya namun Sasuke terus mempertahankan posisinya.

"ku beri tahu padamu, Lee-senpai. Aku sudah mengatakan perasaan ku pada Neji!" tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun Sasuke menatap Lee tepat di matanya.

Lee tersenyum penuh makna lantas menyeringai.

"kau menyatakannya baru-baru ini kan? Aku sudah mengatakannya dari jauh hari."

Lee mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Sasuke. Dan itu berhasil, Sasuke akhirnya menyingkir bahkan nyaris terjatuh.

"waktu dengar kamu terjatuh aku segera berlari ke uks, Neji. Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Lee panik, tangannya menyentuh kening Neji. Neji hanya menggeleng.

"syukurlah, aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa" tanpa babibu Lee langsung memeluk Neji.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tentu saja langsung geram. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ia diam saja ketika melihat Neji(-nya) dipeluk-peluk oleh orang lain. Tapi ia tidak langsung menerjang Lee saat ini, ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Namun gerakan Lee makin di luar kendali. Ia mulai menciumi pipi Neji dan membelai surai coklat Neji yang terurai indah.

Serta yang paling membuat sang Uchiha itu sebal adalah Neji yang tetap bersikap stay cool begitu, seperti tidak menydari sama sekali tentang kekesalan dan rasa cemburu Sasuke.

"menjauh dari nya!" bentak Sasuke nyaris teriak, ia menggamit lengan Neji dan menarik pemuda yang sedang sakit itu ke pelukannya.

"apa mau mu!" kali ini emosi Lee terpancing, yang jelas dengan merebut Neji dari pelukannya berarti Sasuke memang cari mati dengan Lee.

"Sasuke, lepas.." Neji meronta, namun Sasuke enggan melepaskan Neji.

"Neji, perjanjian kita batal. Aku muak melihat orang itu terus memelukmu" tutur Sasuke.

Neji diam. Ia sadar akan kesalahannya.

"memangnya aku salah kalau memeluk Neji?" tanya Lee cepat.

"jelas salah!" jawab Sasuke lebih cepat.

Neji merasakan nafas Sasuke yang agak memburu. Uchiha Sasuke serius sedang marah kali ini. Entah sejak kapan Neji bisa banget membaca sifat Sasuke itu.

Sasuke meandang ke arah Lee sekali sambil tersenyum angkuh sebelum matanya yang kokoh menatap ke wajah Neji.

"saat ini, kau bisa merasakan jantungku kan Neji. Jantung yang hanya berdetak untukmu. Aku mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan serius. Itu bukan rayuan atau gombalan.

Ya, ya, ya. Neji mengetahuinya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tulus mencintainya sejak awal Neji bias melihat tak ada keraguan dari diri Sasuke saat menyatakan perasaannya. Tanpa di ucapkan berulang kali pun dari gerak-gerik dan perilaku Sasuke pun ia sudah tahu kalau pria itu sungguh-sungguh.

"mmhh" Neji terkejut saat bibir Sasuke sudah berada di bibirnya.

Kecupan khas dari Sasuke yang sudah beberapa ini tidak dia dapatkan, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa rindu dengan kecupan itu. Bagi Sasuke bibir Neji terasa manis dan lembut, tapi bagi Neji sendiri justru kecupan Sasuke lah yang lembut. Sasuke mencium Neji seolah Neji adalah gelas porselen mahal yang rapuh, bila sedikit saja ia menambah tenaganya maka gelas itu akan hancur.

"cukup sampai di situ!" Lee menarik Sasuke dengan kasar.

Duagh!

Dengan cepat tangan Lee menonjok wajah tampan Sasuke. ia membenci Sasuke. dasar, apa pemuda berambut raven itu tidak tahu kalau disini Lee juga mencintai Neji.

Selama ini Lee selalu menghargai Neji bahkan tidak berani menyentuh Neji melebihi ciuman di pipi. Tapi Sasuke yang baru saja mengenal Neji, berani sekali dia mencium Neji di depan matanya. Neji yang merasakan amarajh sudah menutupi pikirannya baru akan menonjok sasuke lagi sebelum suara pekikakan terdengar.

"hentikan!"

**TBC**

**Hehehehehehe^^**


End file.
